One fun Ride
by Nicole8911
Summary: meet Linden as she starts an internship with wwe . sorry i suck at summerys
1. Back Story

My name is Linden Ray Calloway I am 20 years old and I guess by my last name whom my dad is.

I want to be a writer and I just got done with college so my father set up an interview with his bosses for a 6 month intership to see if this is something that I really want for a career .

BACKSTORY

My dad The undertaker as you know him isn't my "real" father he is my uncle on my mothers side in fact I don't know who my father is .

My mom once told me that he split when I was two months old the one thing you should know is that my mom was really young when she had me she was only 16 when her parents found out they were supportive and told her that they would be there for her every step of the way as long as she left my father, she didn't she thought that they were in love and that he was going to marry her .

I guess he couldn't handle a crying baby at two a.m and when she had no one else to turn to she turned back to my grandparents and they didn't even have to think about it they opened there home to there daughter whom turned her back on them and her two month old baby .

I say I don't know whom my father is I should also include my mother in to that as well because she has been in and out of my life for as long as I remember .

She told my grandparents she was going to work one day and just didn't come back well she did come back three years later ,It has been like that my whole life one minute shes there the next it can be years before I see her again .

She will also be my mom because she gave birth to me but my aunt Sarah is more of a mother to me than she will ever be her and my uncle took me in after my grandmother died and my grandfather had to go to a home .

They never once even thought about it they just saw this little girl needed someone who could take care of her and show her how it felt to be loved .

I started going on the roads with my uncle every summer from the age of three until 17 when him and my aunt split up and he married a woman he worked with and started only going to wwe shows for the big pay-previews .

I haven't seen my mom in nearly two years since the time she turned up at my birthday with a guy and was six months pregnant asking my uncle for help and then got mad when he told her no and asked her and her friend to leave as her and her "friend"were both drunk and causing a scene.

As I said my name is Linden and this is my story.


	2. Airport

I ONLY OWN THE OC'S

AIRPORT

"Do you have everything you are going to need ?" My uncle asked me for the hundredth time since we got to the airport

"Yes I have everything ."I told him

"Now someone will be waiting when your plane lands on the other side and you already have your hotel information and everything right ?" He asked me

"Yeah I have that with my carry on along with my backstage pass and id ."I told him looking down

"Okay you know your aunt and I are really proud of you."He told me

"I know and thank you again for helping me get this internship ."I told him

"You deserve it Linden you have grown up into someone whom is responsible and someone I am proud of ."He told me as we sat down and waited for my plane to be called

"You're going to make me cry ."I said looking away

"None of that you're going to be fine honey here this is from your aunt and I ."He said handing me a envelope

" _Flight 140 to Orlando now boarding at gate c "_

We both looked up when my plane was called .

"Okay come on shorty that's your plane ."He said standing up

I followed him as far as he could take me and when we were standing there it hit me that I was leaving .

"I can't take you any further ."He said turning around

"Okay."I said not looking up I didn't want to let him see that I was on the verge of tears

"Whats wrong ?" He asked me making me look up

" I don't know if I can do this I mean what if I don't like it or what if I am not good enough ."I asked him

"Hey that's not possible you're going to do great and if you get there and you don't like it okay come back ."He told me

"I wouldn't want to disappoint you ."I told him

"Linden you never could disappoint you and if you get there and you hate it then you know what I don't care if you have only been there for one hour one day one week you call me and I'll be right here waiting ."He told me pulling me into a hug

"I am scared ."I told him breaking down

"It's okay to be scared Lin whats not okay is to let your fear stop you ."He said pulling away

"Maybe I shouldn't go I mean you guys might need help with the baby."I said

"Linden you're going to be okay you're going to go get on that plane and I am going to watch you walk away ."He told me handing me my bag

"I'm going to miss you "I told him

"I know and I am going to miss you to and watching you walk away is going to be the hardest thing I might ever do but you're strong and I know you'll be fine now go it's your time to fly Linden and you can't do that here .He said pushing me towards the gate

"I love you so much ."I said walking away

MARKS P.O.V

I watched her walk away knowing that if I would have shown her how hard this really was she wouldn't have gone .

I stayed until her plane took off before I started to walk away when my phone started to ring when I looked down I saw that it was Glenn or Kane .

 _"Hello ."_

 _"Hey man did she get on the plane ?"_

 _"Yeah it just took off ."_

 _"How did it go ?"_

 _"Might be one of the hardest things I have to do ."_

 _"She'll be alright I am going to be there when she gets off the plane ."_

 _"I know and that is a big reason that I am okay with this but she started crying and I just let her walk away ."_

 _"Man she did what was best for her you'll see she is going to love it ."_

 _"Yeah I knew it was going to be hard I just didn't know it was going to be that hard ."_

 _"Hey man have you gone soft in your old age ."_

 _"Shut up ."I told him_

 _"Okay man I am going to let you go I'll have her call you when she lands ."_

 _"Okay thanks man."_ I said hanging up

Glenn's p.o.v 5 hours later

I started getting ready to head to the airport Lindens plane would be landing and I wanted to be there when she got off the plane .

I was grabbing my keys when someone knocked on my door when I opened my door Seth Rollins was standing there .

"Hey man I was wondering if you wanted to go work out with me ?" He asked me

"I can't right now I have to go pick someone up from the airport ." i told him walking out

"Okay ." He said turning to walk away

"Why don't you ask your partners ?" I asked him

"They're with their girls ."He told me

"Well I have to go to the airport if you're looking for something to do you can come with me ."I told him as we walked to the elevator

"Yeah thanks man I am going steer crazy ."He said walking towards the lobby doors with me

"Okay I know how that is ."I told him

"So who are we picking up ?" He asked me

"Takers sisters daughter ." I told him

"What is she coming here for ?" He asked me

"She Just got done with college and is doing an internship with the wwe ."I told him

"Cool how old is she ?"He asked

" She'll be 21 in two weeks ."I told him pulling into the airport parking lot

We only had to wait about 15 minutes before I saw Linden's plane number show up on the arriving bored .

Seth and I walked over to where she would be coming out and about five minutes later I saw her coming out of the gates .

Lindens P.O.V

When I came out of the gates I saw my uncles friend standing there with some other guy I didn't recognize I have to admit that he was cute but I knew I wasn't here for boys I walked over to them .

"Hi ."I said looking up at my uncles friend

"Hey Linden how was the flight ?"He asked me

"It was okay I don't really like flying but I guess that's something I have to get used to ."I told him

"Yeah that's one part of the job that probably takes the longest to get used to ."He told me

"Yeah that's what my uncle said ."I told him

"This is one of my co-workers Seth ,Seth this is Takers Linden ."Glenn said

"It's nice to meet you ."Seth and I both said

"So lets go get your bags and head back to the hotel so you can get settled ."Glenn said

"Okay ."I said turning towards baggage claim

...

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK


End file.
